Funds are requested on a one-time basis for support of an international workshop of US and Latin American scientists working in the field of salivary research. This workshop arises from the growing interest on the part of NIH in general, and of NIDR in particular, in expanding scientific exchange and collaboration with Latin America and is designed to: 1) bring together US and Latin American scientists to enhance the exchange of scientific information in salivary research; 2) bring the Latin American scientists up to date on the most recent scientific and technological advances in US salivary research; 3) improve the US scientists' knowledge of research resources available in Latin America, particularly with regards to special populations that could further salivary research; 4) identify potential research collaborations between US and Latin American scientists and propose strategies for seeking and securing support for the activities and programs that enhance such collaboration. The workshop is proposed for May 26-29, 1992 at the Pan American Health Organization Conference facilities in Washington, DC and will consist of five major scientific sessions covering the following topics: 1) Regulation of salivary secretions; 2) Growth and gene expression; 3) Salivary gland metabolism; 4) Salivary products and functions of saliva; 5) Epidemiology and research strategies. Part of the last session will be devoted to discussion of potential collaborations and of the mechanisms that can support them. A small group (3-4) of US scientists not participating as speakers will be invited to attend all sessions in order to get a broad view of the workshop and to lead a round table discussion at the last session about real and achievable objectives in research cooperation. The program outlined above has been developed in order to provide a broad view of salivary research in the US and Latin America and to stimulate the cross fertilization of ideas about potential cooperative efforts. Invitations will also be sent to members of the Salivary Research Group of the IADR and to NIDR grantees who have an international component in their programs. The workshop has been planned by a committee composed of scientists active in salivary research and in oral health epidemiology. A set of recommendations will be prepared for NIDR at the end of the workshop, delineating activities that may expand communication and cooperation between the US and Latin America. Proceedings of the Conference will be published as a special supplement of the Journal of Dental Research.